


Lost in the snow

by Gay_and_trans_as_fuck



Category: mcyt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, No Lube, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck
Summary: Ranboo stumbles into techno. They fuck
Relationships: Technoblade/Ranboo
Kudos: 101





	Lost in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Dont like dont read. I have been sexualy assaulted more the once. It wasn't as bad as what happens in here but I am just coping. Thus fic turn into a non-con later on

Ranboos body's felt numb as he walked in the cold arctic. The snow falling from the sky melted on his skin burning him.  
He felt like he was going to pass out but he kept walking. 

The young enderboys eyes lit up with hope of surviving when he spotted a cottage though the snow. 

'tommy told me about his brother technoblade. Could this be his house?' Ranboo thought as he approached the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

After a few moments the door opened to reveal a man with long pink hair in a braid. He wore a simple sweater since he was at home in the middle of a snow storm, he needed to keep warm

"Who are you" he said triedly. He was too tried to even try to kill the boy. "Uh I'm Ranboo, one of Tommy's friends" he managed to say. He was absolutely terrified of technoblade, the man could kill him in a instant but he was the only one that could help him. "Oh alright, what do you want" he slured. He was willing to do anything to just go back in his house and sleep "I-im lost and it really cold and-" before he could finish techno cut in off. "Do you wanna come in" he said. His tiredness was mostly gone. The young enderboy was very cute and techno liked him. "Y-yes please" he stuttered from the cold. "Alright get in here" he gestured for ranboo to come in. The boy stepped in the the cottage feeling warmth when the door finally closed. "You can sleep on the couch over there" he pointed to a couch next to the fireplace. "Thank you sir" the boy said. Techno thought the younger was cute. His body was beautiful and he just wanted to ruin it. The younger was woken up by loud zombies and strays at 5 am. But that wasn't the only thing that he seemed to notice. Techno was sat at the fireplace. Only a foot away from the couch ranboo was sleeping on. Ranboo moved a little and that seemed to get technos attention. Techno turn his head to see ranboo. God his face was cute. This would be the perfect chance to fuck him. Techno stood up and made his way to ranboo. The younger was confused but soon knew what was about to go down when techno took of his shirt. "Techno-" "Shh" techno cut him off He reached for the boys shirt and took it off as well. Techno sat on the couch and brought ranboo on his lap. Techno pressed his lip on ranboos. Ranboo tased like candy and techno wanted more. The kiss turned rough and passionate within seconds and ranboo already was hard. He just wanted more even thought it was wrong. Techno slid of ranboos pant and boxers as they kissed. When they finally separated their lips, techno took 2 fingers to ranboos lips "Suck" ranboo did as he was told Soon enough, techno took one finger and pressed it against his entrance. When he pushed in ranboo let out a moan. It hurt but felt so good at the same time. When techno deemed him stretched enough he pulled his fingers out and took off his pants. Ranboo knew what was going to happen and he couldn't wait. Techno took of his boxers to reveal his hard member. He floped ranboo on the couch and positioned himself against his entrance. "Wait techno-" ranboo knew going in dry would hurt him so he was confused when techno didnt do anything about it. Techno didn't care if ranboo or himself got hurt. He just wanted to use ranboo, ruin him. He didn't care about tearing or anything at that point. Ranboo let out a pained scream. It hurt so much. The house was filled with sceams and pleas for techno to stop. It was like music to technos ears. He thrusted into him and all ranboos could feel was pain. "Stop please techno-" with one last thrust techno came into him. He finally pulled out. Ranboo was sobbing. It hurt so much. He felt ashamed that he wanted this at first. He felt so guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> Its pretty bad and not that detailed. It just a vent fic so I didn't work that hard on it.


End file.
